


Eaten By Improperly Filed Statements

by PeachTeaCutea



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: CW bullying, Martin saves the day, Other, Season 1, Sickfic, Stressed Out, Tim and Sasha being mean to Jon, cold sholder, overlooked
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 20:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachTeaCutea/pseuds/PeachTeaCutea
Summary: Tim and Sasha are treating Jon unfairly, and Martin doesn’t appriciate it.
Relationships: Pre-Jonmartin - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Eaten By Improperly Filed Statements

“Jon?” Martin called out, stepping carefully around boxes of statements littered around Jon's office.

The worst of it on Jon’s desk, as the man peeked over them, his chin just narrowly above the box. “Yes.” He croaked, his voice thick with exhaustion.

Martin swallowed down the anxiety bubbling up his throat, “Uhm, I finished the work you assigned,” He said, holding it up to show him,” I was wondering if you had anything else you needed me to do?” 

Jon let out a long-suffering sigh, pressing his face into his hands, “Martin, that’s really unnecessary…”

“It really isn’t,” Martin said, a bit too blunt for his own liking,” What I mean i-is...I’m your assistant, so...let me assist.”

Jon looked him over with his sharp brown eyes, before gesturing with his hand, “Take your pick.” He relented, surprising Martin.

“Oh, okay!” Martin exclaimed, skimming the files littering his boss's work area, picking carefully until he had a sizable stack. “I’ll just get started on these.” He said, turning to leave.

“Thank you, Martin,” Jon said, his voice barely above a whisper. 

“You’re welcome, Jon.” Martin told him before leaving the room, practically beaming.

~

Martin made his way back to his desk, plopping the stack of files on his desk, before taking a seat, sighing heavily.

He knew he’d probably have to put in some overtime this week, but it was worth it to see Jon’s shoulder relax just a little.

“Tsk.” Tim said, catching Martin’s attention, “Typical Jon can’t get his work done, so he’s going to dump it on someone else.”

Martin’s brows furrowed because that didn’t sound right. If anything, Jon was taking on too much by himself, and they weren’t doing enough.

“I think he’s trying to make it easier…” Martin hesitated, “it’s been a difficult transition for all of us, moving down here.”

“You’re too nice for your good, Martin,” Sasha said, with a tired smile, “but you haven’t known him as long as we have.”

Sasha’s words left a sour taste in Martin’s mouth...that didn’t sound right either.

Martin may not have known Jon back then, but he’d seen him plenty of times working in the library, sometimes long after hours. Jon didn’t seem like the type of person to slack off and leave the work to someone else.

“I still think you’re too hard on him,” Martin protested, trying not to lose his patience, “this archive is a daunting task for anyone.”

“Jon shouldn’t have taken the job he couldn’t handle,” Sasha snapped, back irritated, “now he’s got the job, and he isn’t even doing anything with it!”

The room was quiet aside from the swish of papers hitting the ground and the sound of clumsy footsteps—someone trying to leave the room quickly...unnoticed and failing.

Jon…

Sasha looked mortified, not knowing how long he was standing there or how much he had actually heard, but he had heard enough.

Martin took a deep breath in through his mouth and out through the nose,” Yeah, well, at least Jon’s trying,” He said, standing up from his desk, “instead of sitting around doing nothing and being bitter.”

With that, he left to make some tea, a weak excuse to check on Jon.

He would leave them to stew in their well-deserved guilt.


End file.
